A Nine Month Bug
by Fifteen Minutes Old
Summary: Alex and Gene are having a baby. What will CID think? Where will they live? How will Gene react to the prospect of fatherhood? GALEX. Sequel to my one-shots "A 24 Hour Bug" and "A Difficult Patient." Multi-chapter. CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourites and everything on my last two one-shots. It really means the world to me!

Right, so I promised you a multi-chapter and here it is. It is set after my two one-shots, so goes by the same story line as them. It isn't really necessary to read them first- but they may help.

So, this is set after series 2, but ignores the third series (as great as it was- I kind of needed to for this to work!)

* * *

Alex paced her flat nervously, waiting for Gene to come up Luigi's. She had excused herself an hour previously and told him to stay there. Not that he minded being told to stay down there, in fact he had seemed rather elated by the idea. She walked back into the bathroom briskly and yet again examined the white stick on the side of the sink. The result still hadn't changed, not that the rational part of her brain thought it ever would. She was pregnant. At first Alex had instantly put it down to a false positive, and proceeded to take three more tests. She looked at them all next to each other on the sink, the lines showing her fate almost mocking her. One test could be wrong, four couldn't be. She was actually having Gene Hunt's baby. Alex let out a small whimper and moved into her living room. She sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

Rationally, she knew this was not much of a surprise. They were, after all, still having sex an almost ridiculous amount. Alex, was however, afraid of what the pregnancy could mean for her. She had been with Gene for almost eighteen months now, but she had no idea how he would react to this. What she feared the most was what this would mean for her getting home. If she had a baby in this world, in 1984- would she be able to get home? Would she even want to? Being with Gene had all but cemented her in this world- but she knew if she was given the opportunity to get back to Molly she would take it. No matter how broken hearted it would leave her, Molly needed her- Gene could get over her. But if she had a baby here, she would be leaving behind a family. Alex shuddered as she hoped she would never have to choose between her children.

Since her coma after Gene shot her she had rarely seen her daughter. The dreams she used to have of 2008 were getting rarer- and there were times that she seemed to forget ever existing anywhere else than Gene's world. Alex couldn't help herself, she was consumed by everything about him. At the beginning when she first met him she liked to think of him as the bullet lodged in her brain, something that needed removing. Thinking of him that way had deterred her slightly, until the incident in the vault. When he had tried to reassure her he appeared human to her for the first time. Completely real. She loved him, everything about him. There were times, when she lay in his arms at night, when she wondered how she could ever have doubted his existence. He was as real as her in this world. Her train of thought was interrupted by the flat door opening. She looked up to see Gene walk in. She was pleasantly surprised he hadn't stumbled in and didn't seem as drunk as he normally was on a weekend.

"Alright Bolls?" He asked as he walked towards her and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah," she feigned positivity. "I'm fine." She looked at his face, and realised she had probably been too false. His eyebrow was raised, and his lips formed an almost smug smirk.

"You sure Bolly? You've been acting nuttier than usual this past week." She sighed at his words, she knew they were accurate. She had been avoiding Luigi's so she could avoid alcohol without too much question, and she had been repeatedly made awful excuses to him to cover up her trips to the pharmacy. Could she tell him now? Alex took in a long breath, and thought of a reply.

"I'm ok, just haven't been feeling too well." The look of concern on his face instantly made her feel guilty for telling him that. Not that it was entirely false- morning sickness was probably the most inaccurate term in the universe. She had been feeling nauseous solidly for pretty much the entirety of the past two weeks.

"No shit Alex- I heard you chuckin' up this mornin'." A flash of panic crossed her face before she could stop it.

"You heard that? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I was bloody waiting for you to say something'." She looked down at her hands, "And from your reaction Bolls, I'd say this ain't the first time you've tried to hide it from me." Alex looked up at him shocked.

"How did you-"

"They didn't make me DCI for nothing Bolls." He grabbed her hand from her lap and made her him in the eyes. When she finally did he started to speak. "So what's up Bolls? You caught one of those stomach bugs?" He asked concerned. She smiled slightly.

"You could say that." She said wryly.

"Well how long do you reckon it will last? A week or so? Because if it's longer I think CID would fall apart without you." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I mean if you aren't around there is no one to tell me I'm wrong all the time."

"It might last a little longer than that, Gene." She held his hand a little longer.

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"At a guess I'd say about nine months." She immediately avoided his gaze. "In fact- I'd say that's quite accurate." She looked up and saw his confusion.

"What-"

"I'm pregnant, Gene." His confusion was replaced by shock, and her hand fell to the sofa between them with a thump as he let go.

"What...are you sure?"

"There are four positive tests in the bathroom. So, yes. Pretty damn sure." He didn't reply to her this time. Alex looked at him and tried to gauge what he was thinking. He was looking down at the floor pouting. "Gene,-"

"How long have you known?" The coldness of his voice hurt her, and made her falter with her reply. He looked up at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I took the first one two days ago, two more yesterday and the last one about half an hour ago." She knew how ridiculous she sounded. "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"And you weren't sure enough after three?" He sounded angry, which made her upset. He had no right to be angry with her.

"I didn't want to worry you. And I suppose I was in denial."

"What, my kid not good enough for you?"

"Did I say that?" She asked angrily, standing up from the sofa. "I never said that," her voice broke slightly as she tried to hold back tears. _This is not the time to cry._ "I didn't know how you were going to react. I was scared." He stood up too, and walked over to her.

"What? Did you think I was going to be angry? Throw you out? I know I'm a bastard, _Drake_ but I thought you knew me better than that." The bitterness in his tone as he addressed her made her recoil slightly.

"Gene- I didn't even know how I felt about this. Let alone try and gauge how you would react." She turned away slightly, running a hand over her face, before turning back to face him. "And for you information Gene- you are angry with me. So, I wasn't exactly wrong was I?" She challenged him with a defiant look in her eyes. Rather unlike him, Gene seemingly backed down.

"How are you feeling about it now then, Bolls?" He asked her, his tone softer than before.

"I don't know." She said honestly, her voice quiet. She moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "But I do know, that I don't think this is a bad thing." She smiled at him, although her eyes were filled with tears. "In fact- I think it could be a good thing." She moved her other hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. He stared at her for a second.

"I have a feelin' you may be right, Alex." She smiled at him and kissed him gently, before hugging him and burying her face in his shoulder. She was even more relieved when he hugged her back.

"We're having a baby." She whispered into his neck smiling, suddenly realising exactly how she felt about the situation.

"Yeah, we are." He whispered back, uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't unhappy, at all. He just didn't know what his would mean for them quite yet. They stayed like that for a moment before he spoke again. "Alex?"

"Yes, Gene?" She asked, pulling away from him so she could look at him. She frowned when she noticed his gaze wasn't on her, but that he was looking past the open bathroom door to the sink.

"Why are those piss-sticks laying where I normally keep my toothbrush?"

* * *

So, what do you think?

The plan with this is to do a few chapters per month of the pregnancy and an epilouge after the baby is born.

I hope I got Gene's reaction right. I don't think he would throw her out and demand an abortion like he does in many fics, but I also know he wouldn't exactly take it lightly. There will be times throughout the story when his doubt in the situation will show through.

I'll try not to make it fluffy throughout- because it just wouldn't be Galex if they didn't fight!

Review if you want to read more :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys,

Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourites and everything on the last chapter. It really means the world to me- so keep them coming!

So here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Gene?"

"Yes Bolly-Knickers?"

"Why the hell are you driving so slowly?" Her voice demanded. They were on their way to a crime scene, and Gene's normal attempts to arrive there almost fast enough to catch the criminal in the act were nonexistent. In fact, he was driving below the speed limit. Ray and Chris were in the back of the car just as confused as her, and for the last five minutes Ray had been jabbing his knee into the back of her seat in an attempt to get her attention. Everyone in the car knew she was the only one who could get away with questioning him. Sometimes.

"It will still be a crime scene when we get there DI Drake, no point rushing." Alex turned away from him and looked out her window rolling her eyes. She knew exactly why he was doing this. She had only told him the night before about her pregnancy and he was being over cautious. It had taken long enough to convince him to allow her to even get in the bloody car.

"I never thought I'd say this _Guv_ but you need to drive faster!" She said, with irritation clear in her voice.

"Well, _Drake_, sometimes you just need to be careful." Alex made a noise that almost sounded like a growl, and Gene tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Ray and Chris exchanged a worried look at the back of the car and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Domestic issues." He mouthed silently to Chris.

"Ray, I can see exactly what you are doing." Alex told him, looking at him through the passenger wing mirror. Ray's eyes widened and he muttered under his breath.

"Bloody woman. May as well have eyes in the back of her head." Chris nodded in agreement as they pulled up to the crime scene.

"Here we are then." Gene said as he stopped the car.

"Finally." Alex whispered getting out of the car and storming ahead. Gene had to all but run to catch up with her. Chris went to follow them, until he felt Ray grab his arm.

"Better leave them to it. You know what they get like when they fight." The pair of them hung back and walked behind their senior officers.

"Gene, that really was ridiculous. You never cared about driving like a maniac with me in the car before." Her voice was angry and quiet, not wanting Ray and Chris to hear.

"Well you weren't pregnant before, Bolls." He said quietly. They had decided not to tell the team yet. More accurately, Alex had decided and Gene thought it best not to argue.

"You can't treat me like I'm fragile for the next nine months Gene. Bloody hell, I almost wish I'd let you figure it out when I went into labour if you are going to carry on like this."

"I think I may have figured it out when you got fat Bolly." He quipped. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him angrily.

"Did you just call me fat?" She asked outraged.

"Oh Christ," he whispered. "No- I bloody did not. Now- can we carry on with what we are supposed to be doing?"

* * *

"Is there a reason that I wasn't allowed in the room with the suspect, Gene?" She asked angrily.

"Better to be safe than sorry, Bolly."

"He was a burglar Gene, he's not exactly capable of stealing the baby." She berated him under her breath, and her arms crossed, careful no one else in the corridor heard them talking.

"He was armed."

"Well he didn't bloody have his gun in there did he?" She stopped in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "Gene, look- I appreciate the meaning behind your insane over protectiveness, but it's very unnecessary."He went to talk, but she carried on regardless. "You can't stop me from doing my job just because I'm pregnant." She whispered, knowing this was definitely not the place to be having the conversation.

"That's exactly the reason I can stop you doing your job, Alex." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well if you actually want sex in the next few months, then you better stop this stupidity." She turned and walked away, not wanting to carry on at that particular moment in time.

"Like you could go that bloody long without." He muttered sarcastically under his breath. She pretended she didn't hear him, partly so she didn't have to dignify his comment with a comeback, but mainly because she knew he was right. He caught up with her and entered the office with her, noticing how she grimaced at the heavy smell of smoke in the air.

"You complain that being with suspects is dangerous, yet you let the copious amount of passive smoking continue." She muttered, but he heard.

"Bolly. Office- now." He demanded, ignoring her rolling her eyes as she followed him. She closed the door behind her and looked expectantly at him. "What was that about, Bolly?"

"Well smoke is not good for the baby. Or anyone, for that bloody matter."

"It's dangerous?" He asked worried.

"Well yes, as I have tried to enforce since my arrival- smoking is bad for everyone." She said with despair in her voice. It was like the man _never_ listened to her.

* * *

Gene looked nervously around the hospital waiting room. He was the only man there. Not that he hadn't tried getting out of it, but Alex had insisted on him coming along to the appointment with her.

"Stop fidgeting." She whispered to him, casually flipping through the magazine she had picked up. Sensing his discomfort she put the magazine down on the table in front of her and turned her body towards his. She smiled at him and put her hand on his knee.

"Gene- it's going to be-"

"Alexandra Drake?" the nurse called out her name and she smiled at Gene before standing up. He made no move to get up.

"Well are you coming?" She asked impatiently, looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He stood up and followed her into the doctor's office.

* * *

Alex entered CID and instantly noticed something was different. It took her a few seconds to realise the air was clearer than usual. The usual thick cloud of cigarette smoke was missing. She looked around and noticed 'No Smoking' signs were placed on the notice boards. Despite the glares from her team- who obviously knew this had something to do with her- she smiled to herself. Alex walked into Gene's office and sat on his desk in front of him.

"Thank you, Gene." She said still smiling. "That was very thoughtful." She leant forward and kissed him, something she rarely did at work.

"Well you better bloody appreciate it Bolls. The men aren't happy."

"I'm sure they will live." She commented, still smiling.

"What the hell are you so smiley about Drake?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Just," she paused and kissed him again, "that you introduced the first smoking ban over two decades early." He obviously hadn't been listening, but looked confused as she mentioned the future again.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Alex lay on the sofa in the flat looking at the ultrasound picture in her hand, she smiled to herself.

"Trying to find it, Bolls?" Gene asked se he entered the room, she glared at him before sitting up slightly so he could slide in behind her. Ever since they had first seen the baby on the ultrasound he had insisted he couldn't see it. No matter how many times the poor doctor had pointed out where the head was to him, nor how many times Alex had attempted to show him on the picture she had asked for.

"I know exactly where the baby is Gene," she said gently. Yet again pointing to the picture, "The head is right here." She dropped the hand not holding the picture back slightly so it landed on his chest. "You just can't see it yet, because the baby is so small. I am only 7 weeks pregnant after all." She turned her head to look at him, "the finger-prints have already started to form." She said smiling.

"How in the hell do you know that, Bolly?"

"I remember from when I was pregnant with Molly- it was in one of the pregnancy books."

"That's one detailed book." Alex internally winced, knowing that when Gene thought she had been pregnant such information would not have been known. Alex was worried about being pregnant in the 1980's, when less was known about certain aspects of it. It was also very confusing being pregnant with your second child years before your first was technically born. Alex tried not to dwell on it too much, knowing when she did it upset her too much.

"Yes, I suppose it was." She said quietly. "I tried to know as much as I could, in the hope that my over enthusiasm would inspire a bit of interest from Pete. No such luck unfortunately." She smiled at him sadly. Gene looked at her briefly, before snatching the picture from her hand.

"I think I can see what you mean now, Bolls." He said, looking vaguely blank at the picture in his hand. She smiled at him, knowing he was lying to make her feel better. She turned in his arms and smiled.

"Thanks Gene." She said before kissing him. "Come on, let's go downstairs and spend some time with the others." She stood up off the sofa and moved to put her high heels on, not really wanting to wear them- but knowing she only had a limited time left that she could. Before her feet started to swell, along with everything else.

"When are we goin' to tell them, Bolly?"

"When I'm at 12 weeks. That's what most people do, and I'm still not showing so they don't need to know yet."

"Why are you so keen for them to not know?" She looked up at him and sighed.

"Because despite proving myself over and over again since I arrived over three years ago, they still see me as weak . Them knowing I am pregnant will only make that worse." He opened his mouth to talk. "And don't even try to deny it, you've been doing it since you found out."

"You don't have to prove yourself, Alex." He said as he moved towards her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know." She said softly, she leant forward and kissed him gently. "Now, let's get some food. How are we going to explain me not drinking?"

"We can just say you are on a detox- everyone bloody knows you drink like a bleedin' elephant normally, so they won't doubt that you need one." She stopped behind him briefly on the stairs leading down to the restaurant and quickly glared at the back of his head.

"You're one to talk."

* * *

So, what do you think?

The next chapter will most likely be set in week 12 of the pregnancy- so when they tell the rest of CID.

I hope I still have the characters right and nothing seems too unrealistic.

Review if you want to read more :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourites and everything on the last chapter. It really means the world to me- so keep them coming! Special thanks to those who have reviewed both chapters so far- keep them coming!

I apologize for a couple of inaccuracies that in my last chapter to do with pregnancy that were pointed out to me. I will try a lot harder with my research in future! Sorry again!

So here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Oh come on," Alex muttered to herself, "You have got to be kidding me." She tried sucking in her belly to do up her jeans, and failed. Alex sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in anger at her reflection. "Just perfect." She knew deep down that her skin tight jeans were probably quite unprofessional, and she never would have thought about wearing them to work in 2008, but she liked them. And now they wouldn't do up. It was most frustrating, especially because she didn't even look pregnant yet. She just looked like she had let herself go slightly.

"Bolly!" Gene hollered from the living room. "Are you almost bloody ready?"

"Stop rushing me!" She shouted back. She pulled her jeans and blouse off as she decided an entirely new outfit was in order. She pulled a grey jumper dress and leggings out of her wardrobe and Gene poked his head in the door.

"Bloody hell," He said sounding frustrated. "You don't even have your clothes on yet?" He checked his watch.

"Look," She said exasperated. "You can go if you like- I will be over when I am ready. I didn't bloody ask for you to wait."

"Bolls-"

"Just go already!" She shouted at him. Alex knew she was probably being irrational, but not being able to get her jeans on was not the only reason she was angry at him. "I take it you still aren't coming to the appointment with me?" He had told her last night that he was not going to go with her to the twelve week scan.

"I told you Bolly, we can't both take the time off work." The look she gave him as she pulled her dress on let him know that was not a good enough answer. "Plus I went last time, what's goin' to be different?" This time he definitely knew he had said the wrong thing. "Shit, Alex-"

"It's fine Gene. It's fine that you don't want to be there the first time we can properly see our baby, when it doesn't look like a bean." She pulled on her leggings and shoes and barged past him.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go, I said I couldn't."

"Well you aren't exactly trying are you?" She asked angrily. She sighed. "Right, you go to the office, I'll stay here then go to the appointment. I'll come to work when I'm done.

"Bolly-"

"I just think we could do with the time apart right now, don't you?" She loved the man, but living and working with him was driving her up the wall at the moment.

"Fine." He said leaving the bedroom doorway and stormed towards the front door. "See you at work Drake." He slammed the door behind him. Alex clenched her fists in anger.

"Bastard."

* * *

Two hours later, Gene Hunt was sitting in his office considering how much of a bastard he was. In all honesty, the team would have been able to handle both him and Alex not being there. He was not exactly sure why he had been so reluctant to go with her, and he felt like a total twat for making her go alone. He looked up as he heard the doors to CID open, and he saw Alex walk in. As she moved towards her desk she shot him a look of thunder. Gene was well and truly in the shit. He considered that he may as well get the tirade of anger and the unavoidable argument out of the way, and stood up from his desk.

"Drake," he called out to her. She was half way through taking her jacket off and looked up at him. "My office, now." She rolled her eyes at him and walked to his office, with her jacket in hand, and closed the door behind her. Whilst it was painfully obvious to the whole of CID that they had argued, she didn't want them to hear this. She sat in the chair opposite his instead of her usual place on the desk in front of him. She sat looking at him expectantly. "Well?" He finally said.

"Well, what?"

"How did it go?" He asked frustrated. She really could be a difficult cow when she tried.

"Everything was fine." She said shortly, but he didn't miss she small fleeting smile that wiped across her face. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small picture. She all but threw it at him so it landed on the desk in front of him. "If you are even interested, there is the picture." She said bitterly. Gene picked it up and looked at it, he felt his breath catch slightly in his throat. It actually looked like a baby. His baby. For some godforsaken reason this suddenly made this a lot more real.

Unfortunately for Gene, his slight moment of awe was caught by Alex, who was now smiling at him.

"If you had been there you would have been able to hear the heartbeat." She told him, her voice softer than before. "Just make sure you come next time." She instructed. She could tell he was sorry, and she knew he would never say it, so she accepted it. Plus, who was she to stay mad at him when she was as horny as she was. Every little thing the bastard did was turning her on at the moment, and it was driving her crazy. Alex certainly had not missed pregnancy hormones, but she was pleased that she had seemingly seen the back of morning sickness. They were silent for a moment, and then Gene spoke again.

"So, what are we goin' to tell the team?"

"What?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well you said that if we got the all clear at 12 weeks we would tell the others, we got the all clear. So what do we tell them?"

"Well, I don't know." She honestly didn't want to tell them- couldn't they just let them figure it out for themselves? They were detectives after all, it shouldn't take them long. Whilst she was thinking Gene suddenly stood up and opened his office door aubruptly. She got up and stood behind him, expecting him to leave the small room.

"Right you lot, Bolly-Kecks here is up the duff. Any questions?"

"Gene!" She said outraged, stepping out from behind him. He could have put it a lot more delicately than that. The team looked at them in mainly in shock, apart from Shaz who looked overly happy for someone who had just found out. Alex had suspected Shaz had figured it out the previous week when the young WPC had offered her a cup of decaffeinated coffee. The girl definitely deserved a promotion, she was quicker than all the bloody men in the department. It took a few moments for anyone to speak, until Ray decided he had a clever remark.

"Well, I thought she was looking podgier than normal." He laughed, as did a few of the men of CID. Alex did not. Gene sighed.

"It was nice knowing you, Raymondo."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter starts off exactly where this one ended. It will be up in a few days :)

As always, I hope I still have the characters right and nothing seems too unrealistic.

Please review if you want to read more, it makes me really happy to know people are enjoying my work.

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourites and everything on the last chapter. It really means the world to me- so keep them coming! I can't believe how popular this story has been so far

I am sorry that this is a little later than I thought it would be, my life is mental at the moment!

So here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Alex narrowed her eyes at Ray, who seemed to have realised the magnitude of what he had said judging by the slight look of fear on his face. Alex almost lunged for him, and Gene had never been more thankful for the phone ringing. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into his office. She looked at him outraged (like she did most of the time these days) and opened her mouth to start her assault on him. He answered the phone before she could even start.

"Hunt," Alex watched him through angry eyes as he listened to whatever he was being told, "We'll be right there." He hung up and looked at her. "Some bastard has stormed into a jewellery store with a gun." He said as he walked out of his office. "Saved by the bell Ray, or she would have had your balls on display by the end of the shift. Armed robbery, you're with me. You too Chris." He turned to Alex who was standing behind him, with her jacket, ready to go. "Where an earth do you think you are goin'?"

"With you."

"No you bloody are not." She looked at him furiously but before she could say anything he carried on. "And you can look at me like that all you bloody want DI Drake you are staying here." He stormed out of the office, with Chris and Ray following quickly, before she could talk back. Alex briefly considered following him but decided it probably wasn't worth it. She would just shout at him for it later.

* * *

She could feel literally every pair of eyes in the room burning into the back of her head. Not that she blamed them; Gene had not-so-gracefully announced her pregnancy to them all, and then had buggered off. Leaving her to deal with the shock that CID had been left in. _Bastard. _If she didn't know any better, it would almost be as if he had planned it. Alex had kept her head down since they had left, trying to concentrate on her paperwork. She suddenly noticed someone standing in front of her desk, she looked up and was so thankful that it was Shaz standing there-smiling- with a cup of what appeared to be tea.

"Thanks Shaz, you really are a life-saver." She said as she accepted the cup.

"No problem Ma'am." She stood there, still with a smile on her face. Alex took a sip of the tea and raised her eyebrow at the young WPC.

"You can say it Shaz."

"Congrats Ma'am!" She exclaimed, almost bursting with excitement. "It's amazing!" Alex smiled at her.

"How long ago did you figure it out?" Shaz blushed at Alex's question and looked at her feet.

"A couple of weeks ago," She looked back at Alex, "You weren't drinking anything in the evenin' anymore and you kept looking so tired. Not to mention the fact the Guv has been even more protective over you than usual!"

"Yes, he really is quite insufferable sometimes." Alex smiled.

"He does mean well though, Ma'am. He might not know how to show it, but he does." The young woman told her. She went to turn away so she could leave her superior officer to her job, but she turned back to look at Alex as she started talking to her again.

"You know Shaz you really do deserve that promotion. You figured something out that Ray and Chris probably wouldn't have noticed until the baby came."

"Thanks Ma'am." She blushed again. "If only the Guv would realise that." She said as she walked back to her own desk. Alex made a mental note to make sure Gene certainly did realise that at some point in the near future.

* * *

Upon his return Gene was slightly fearful of what mood Alex would be in. Not that he couldn't handle it, but her mood swings were definitely a lot worse than usual. One moment she would be shouting at him, the next she would be all over him, and then she would be bloody crying! She was even more volatile and unpredictable then he ever thought possible, and- as she frequently told him- it was only going to get worse throughout the rest of her pregnancy. As he walked towards the interview room, where Ray was already sitting with the thief from the store, he saw she was standing outside. He stopped in front of her and attempted to gauge her mood. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and it wasn't lost on him at all that all it really achieved was accentuating her breasts, and her facial expression was blank.

"Now, while I can understand why you wouldn't let me go to the scene," She started with a slight hint of anger in her voice, "I will not appreciate it if you don't let me into the interview. I am at least capable of that." She narrowed her eyes at him, almost daring him to argue with her. Gene, however, had made this mistake before and knew it was in no way worth the nagging.

"Whatever you say Drake." He opened the door and signalled for her to go first. "After you Lady Bolls." He couldn't resist a sneaky look at her arse as she entered the room.

* * *

"You are unbelieveable!" She shouted at him, seemingly not caring that everyone else in the corridor was staring at her.

"He went for you Bolls, you aren't goin' back in there." He tried to reason with her.

"He did not! He went for _you_ because you provoked him. I was doing perfectly well until you decided to aggravate a clearly disturbed man." She was getting more irate by the second, and it was only making Gene angrier. As they went to walk past an interview room he knew was empty, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Trying to keep home matters private, Bolly. Just like you always insist on doing!" He shouted back at her. Alex looked at him, with an angry look on her face and angry sighs escaping her body. He looked just as angry, and despite Alex's better judgement she was unbelievably turned on. Her expression changed, and Gene was suddenly very confused. "Alex?"

"Lock the door." She demanded. "And just so you know- this doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

* * *

Gene had learnt that not all pregnancy hormones were bad. In fact, after an interview room shag in the middle of a work day, he would say some of them were downright brilliant. She had explained to him that she was angry with him- and quite obviously still was- but she couldn't really help being incredibly horny. Gene really didn't mind, and decided he was probably going to enjoy this trimester of the pregnancy more than the first. He nodded to himself as he thought about it, yes- a lot of sex and shouting definitely trumped a lot of vomit and shouting. He watched her move around the office, obviously still convinced she had sex hair and trying to flatten it down, and smiled to himself.

* * *

That night, after practically being forced to Luigi's by the team for celebratory drinks, Alex went up to the flat before Gene. She had told him she didn't mind him staying, and that she would probably be sleeping by the time he dragged himself up. Although, when he did finally make it upstairs she was sat cross legged on the sofa reading the paper. As he moved to sit next to her he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of leggings, he took this as her still worrying about not being able to get into her own clothes that morning.

"What you looking at Bolls?"

"The property pages." She said without looking up at him. He put an arm across the back of the sofa and she moved so she was leaning back and curled into him.

"Huh? If you hadn't noticed we already have somewhere to live."

"Yes, a one bedroom flat above a pub. Brilliant place to raise a baby." She commented, circling a house on the page as she spoke. "Not to mention that, if my ass keeps getting bigger at the rate it currently is there will barely be room for us two." She quipped.

"Well hopefully by the time the baby is born your ass will go back to it's original size." She glared at him briefly from over the paper and nudged him, hard, in the ribs. So, it was ok for her to say stuff like that- but not for him. Gene made a note of that, knowing it would be important to know for the remaining six months of the pregnancy. "So, what kind of thing are you looking at?" He said, trying to keep her calm.

"I think a house is the best option, maybe a three bedroom."

"Planning on more babies Bolly?"

"Let's just stick to the one we are having for now, Gene." She smiled up at him. "You don't mind do you? I'd just rather get somewhere sorted before the baby comes."

"Nah I don't mind, Alex." He said seriously. "Whatever you want." They sat in silence briefly before he spoke again. "So how's Junior?"

"Junior?" She asked with a teasing look on her face.

"Well we don't know if the baby is a Gene-Junior or a Mini-Bolly, so junior will do for now." She smiled widely at him and leant up to kiss him.

"I love you." She said still smiling. "And junior is fine."

"Love you too." He replied gruffly. She accepted he found it hard to say but it always made her heart flourish when he did.

"Although," she started- turning to look at him directly in the face, "No matter how much I love you there is no way on earth I am calling my son Gene-Junior."

* * *

So, what do you think?

Now, I am sorry but the next chapter won't be for at least a week. I am moving to America for a year to study (hence why things have been hectic) and therefore I have a lot of things to do. I am seriously tempted to take my Ashes to Ashes DVD's with me!

So, the next update will come when I am in the US :)

As always, I hope I still have the characters right and nothing seems too unrealistic.

Please review if you want to read more, it makes me really happy to know people are enjoying my work.

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


End file.
